Firefly One and a Half: Dream A Little Dream of Me
by BlueMilagro
Summary: An extra added little story surrounding Kurt and my OC Erin's wedding. Read part one first! And please review, as well. Thanks, readers!
1. Granma's Stamp of Approval

Hi guys! Oh, you know I couldn't stay away for long. :D Here is a little tidbit I had been meaning to write and put in part one but for some reason, I didn't. Didn't even write it, to boot, which makes no sense to me (and actually kinda makes me mad I didn't) as it is one of the most important milestones in Kurt and Erin's history together. So I've written it up as its own story. It's silly-sweet, and overly-sappy, but then again, I suppose most of my Kurt/Erin stuff is as such...LOL

For those of you who are stumbling upon this having not read any of my other XMen works, I would highly recommend reading at least one of those first, just to get a feel for things. This is almost just a vignette, a supplement to the other Kurt/Erin stories I've written.

Those of you who have read part one know that Kurt and Erin get married at the end of Firefly part one, but I never go into detail at all; so, as previously mentioned, here it is.

Ok, so, here it is... ENJOY!

FIREFLY 1.5: Dream a Little Dream of Me  
CHAPTER 1: Granma's Stamp of Approval

After months of planning, weeks of freaking out, and multiple viewings of Father of the Bride (both one and two) with Rogue and Kitty and Jean, I was completely fried. The wedding party, along with me and Kurt (in separate rooms!), were staying at a hotel in Boston, and Kurt and I were going to be married the next day at the church where he met Jean and Storm. Everything was perfect: even our priest was a mutant.

I stood at my bathroom mirror, splashing water over my face to wake myself up. For a moment I studied the face that looked back at me. _Jesus_, I thought. _I look as if I've been run over by a truck._

"Erin?"

I turned to see Jean standing at my door. "Hey," I smiled, coming out of my bathroom as I dried my hands. "Come on in, what's up?"

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Jean grinned.

"Aw..." I sighed. "A little, I suppose. But I'm ready. I've been ready for a long time."

"Oh, Erin..." Jean laughed, giving me a hug. "I am so happy for you two... it's funny how we've had to scramble to find someone to marry you two, since, well, the person who usually does these things is now one of the ones on the other end, you know?"

"Ha, can you imagine?" I laughed along with her. "My Kurt having to jump back and forth--"

"Ah-- teleport, you mean?"

The two of us busted up laughing. "Oh, Jean, it's so good to have a nice laugh about it all, it's been so hectic! God, I'm about to lose my mind..."  
"Oh, I know... when Scott and I got married, I went mad weeks beforehand, scrambling around, trying to get things done... well hey, me 'n' Rogue are goin' for some junk food, do you want to come along?"

"Oh..." I smiled. I wanted to, but I was just so tired. "Can I claim a rain check? I think I'm just going to pass out, man."

"Yeah! No problem... you do have a long day tomorrow!"

"Ugh!" I rolled my eyes, laughing. "But, a good one!"

"Well, you have a good night, girl... your last one as a free woman!"

"Aagh," I rolled my eyes at her, laughing. "Get outa here, girl. I'll see you tomorrow, eh?"

"You bet your ass."

I was asleep within twenty minutes.

I was up at eight the next morning. It was unbearable, despite the fact I'd gotten ten hours of sleep, but I hauled myself out of bed, rubbing my eyes. Within minutes, there was a knock at my door. "Erin?" My mother's voice rose to greet me. I could hear the grin in her voice. "Erin, honey, it's your big day. C'mon, now."

Indeed, we did have a big day ahead of us. We all wanted to go out for a big breakfast, but Kurt was scared about showing himself in public (it always broke my heart), but after some convincing, we had the hotel manager close down one of the ballrooms as we ordered Denny's to be delivered to the hotel, enough for most of the wedding party-- my parents, my brother, his wife, their daughter, both sets of grandparents (straight from Ireland), Rogue, Suzeanne, Kitty, Jean (my bridesmaids), Bobby, Scott, Michael, Logan (the groomsmen), Jubilee, Ororo and a bunch of my cousins, aunts and uncles in from all parts of America and Ireland. It was insanity, getting both of my families together-- blood and fate. I snapped the greatest picture of my little niece chatting up Logan about her favorite Barbie doll. The look on his face was absolutely priceless: Logan mid-beer-swig ("Hey, it's five o'clock somewhere, right?") and Erin fervently caught up in the midst of Malibu Barbie.

Alot of my extended family hadn't yet met my fiancé, including both sets of my Irish grandparents. "Lord have mercy, as I live and breathe!" my grandmother exclaimed, studying Kurt. "Maggie, have you met anyone as interestin' as this here Kurt?" She pulled her daughter over by the arm.

"No, Mum," my mother laughed. "I don't think any one of us has ever met anyone quite like my new son-in-law." She proudly put an arm around him, and Kurt grinned, blushing.

"_Danke schoen_."

My grandmother laughed, patting his arm. "Well, m'boy, I'm proud to have you marry my granddaughter. I have no doubt you will make her a very happy girl."

So after wolfing down a hearty meal, and after lounging around the pool-- even Kurt ventured out into the water-- we all went upstairs to get ready for the big day. The hustle and bustle in the hallway started to make me a little claustrophobic. I got scared.

"Erin, I'll help you with your makeup and your hair, alright?" Mom came up to me.

"Uh, yeah, okay..."

"Me, too," Suzeanne suddenly appeared.

"Um..." I started looking around. "W-where's Kurt?"

"Here... _kleines_, here," Kurt grabbed my hand, and I whirled around to find him as frazzled as I was. I threw my arms around him.

"Kurt... I'm nervous," I whispered, my voice shaking amidst the noise and confusion around us.

"I am, too, darling. Everything is going to be alright." He kissed my cheek.

"What if... what if I pass out or something?"

"Then I will be there to catch you," he grinned, putting his forehead to mine. "I'm going to marry you today, Erin," he whispered. "It is the best day of my life."

"_I love you,_" I mouthed, getting a little choked up as I felt my worry melt away completely. I couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life with this man.

"_Ich liebe dich, auch._"

"He's perfect!" My grandmother shouted decidedly, choked up after witnessing our little exchange. "I love 'im."

Shower, twenty minutes. Hair, thirty. Makeup, ten. Putting on the gown, not three minutes... a gown inspired by the white one Liv Tyler wore in "The Lord of the Rings." I spent five minutes gaping at myself in the mirror; I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Was I about to do this? I wanted it more than anything but I still couldn't believe how fortunate I was.

"Oh... sweetie..." my mother was beaming at me, tears in her eyes. "You're royalty in that dress, you know?"

I smiled at her. "I _feel_ like royalty."

"Are you ready?"

I nodded. "Let's do this."

-------------------------

German translations:

_Ich liebe dich, auch:_ I love you, too


	2. Dream a Little Dream of Me

CHAPTER 2: Dream a Little Dream of Me

We timed it-- Kurt and I left the hotel separately, at separate times, in separate cars, so we wouldn't see each other before the ceremony. Call us superstitious, but... I really wanted to surprise him.

Pulling up to the church at one in the afternoon, I stepped out, admiring the beautiful building. It had been refurbished only months beforehand, and it looked amazing. Stained glass sprawled across the front, beautiful and brilliant colours sparkling out in every direction.

"Erin?!" I turned to find Jean running out from the back doors. She was grinning. "Oh, God, Erin, you're gorgeous!" Jean laughed in glee. "Kurt's gonna die when he sees you."

I laughed. "Thanks, Jean. How is everyone? How are things?"

"They're good, everything is as it should be. They're ready whenever you are."  
"Oh, dear. That's what I was afraid of," I chuckled. "Okay, well... We're comin' in!"

Ten minutes later, after doing a quick touch-up on myself as well as Jean, Suzeanne, Kitty and Rogue, we were ready to go. Everyone got in their rightful places and the wedding march began.

Little Erin went first, adorable as ever in her little dress, accompanied by my Mom; Michael and Suze were next; Jean and Scott; Kitty and Bobby; and finally, Logan and Rogue.

"Erin? Are you nervous?"  
"I'm trying not to think about it."

"Oh. Okay. Sorry," he chuckled. (I smiled, laughing inwardly. My sweet ol' dad!) "Me, too."

I gave his hand a squeeze. "Everything's gonna be alright, Dad. Nothing's going to change, you know? I'll always be your girl."

He stared at me, his eyes welling over with tears, and he opened his mouth to say something but it was too late. Our time had come. "Oh boy," I sighed. "Here we go."

And seeing the look on Kurt's face was well worth the wait. He was grinning like a maniac, his eyes shimmering with tears. As if I wasn't getting all worked up, either! I was scared and nervous and excited and enthralled, all balled up into one.

Kurt wasn't exactly able to wear a wedding band, but we'd bought him one, anyway; we figured that, despite the fact Kurt was maybe an inch shorter than Scott, they were probably the same size anyway, and Jean was nice enough to let me borrow her husband for a day so I could have him try on rings. It was hysterical. We put it on a chain, and he would wear it around his neck constantly. So after exchanging the rings and all the rest, our priest finally claimed us. "And now, by the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. Kurt," he smiled. "You can kiss your bride now."

And he did, beaming, but not before I put my arms around him. The entire congregation burst out in applause and cheering, whooping and hollering.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my great honour to present to you: Kurt and Erin Wagner!"

Before we knew it we were at the reception. It was held back at the hotel, at the same big room we used for breakfast that morning. By the time we got back it was all set up, ready to go. We had a big meal, and then we were ready for some partying! But first things first... I wanted to dace with my new husband.  
"Hi, guys," the DJ greeted us over the mic. "Okay, so I'd like to announce the first dance of the night, the couple that's gonna start it all off, how about a big hand for the happy couple, eh? Kurt, Erin, get on up here."

Kurt turned and grinned at me, taking my hands in his. "Come, _kleines_... dance with me, my darling."  
And I don't think I've ever blushed so red in all my life. He led me out onto the dancefloor, but the DJ called me over. "What do you wanna hear, hun?"

I mulled it over for a moment before remembering a song we'd heard (and loved) while at school one day. "Dream A Little Dream of Me. Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong, please."

"You got it."

The song started, and Kurt took up my hand, pulling me towards him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I slid my arms around his neck, kissing his cheek. I could feel his warm breath in my ear, and I closed my eyes, letting myself drift away. I could hear cameras clicking away, and I giggled.

"What are you giggling about, _dummes madchen_?" Kurt lovingly teased.

"I feel like we're celebrities or something," I smiled, looking up into those vibrant yellow eyes.

He laughed. "Well, I suppose you could say we are..." he took my hand and spun me around. "For a day, at least."

"Aah..." I sighed. "I've always wanted to know what it's like to be Audrey Hepburn!"

We both shared a laugh, and Kurt pulled me back towards him for a kiss.

As the night wore on, I got to dance with my dad and my brother, and Kurt danced with my mom and Suzeanne. He even shared a dance with his new little niece, Erin. There was more dancing, drinking (drinking age had been lowered to eighteen in 2013), dining and just all around partying. We did the Shout, the Twist, the Electric Slide (me, my mom and my granma owned the dance floor)-- you name it. We even got to shake it like a polaroid picture when the DJ played Hey-Ya. I had never seen Kurt have such a fun time. At five, the cake was cut... it was chocolate, my favourite!

After the cake, we all hit the dance floor again. One thing that must be known about my family-- immediate and extended-- is that we know how to party. The Irish are the best partiers in the world! I joined my friends from school in the "Love Train" or whatever it was, where everyone does the train around the dance floor... Logan and Kurt had had enough and were laughing off to the side, at one of the tables with beers in hand.

But by ten o'clock, alot of my family and friends had come to say goodbye, that they were getting a little tired and would see us soon. The DJ finally left at about a quarter to eleven, leaving the radio on quietly and I found myself sitting around one of the large tables with Kurt, my parents, Michael, and all our closest friends from school. Suzeanne had taken little Erin home because she was so exhausted. We were all sitting around just chatting it up with drinks and little pieces of leftover cake when the photographer came by, snapping our picture. Realizing she and her two colleagues had been there for over eight hours, I immediately sent all of them home.

Finally, at eleven thirty, it occured to me that I was getting very very tired. I yawned. "Oh, man, I'm exhausted. All this... marital stuff has really worn me out." Kurt laughed.

"It's been a long day," Logan agreed with a smile.

"Yeah, sweetie, I think we all ought to get going," my dad nodded. "We'll all get some good sleep and then tomorrow we can all relax!"

"Ah ah, Jim..." my mom leaned in to whisper something in his ear, and he started.

"Oh! Yes. I nearly forgot!" Dad grinned.

"Forgot what, Dad?"

"Have you two thought any on your honeymoon, by chance?"

Kurt and I looked at each other. We'd talked about it, alright. Alot.

"Dad, uh... I don't know if you've noticed, but Kurt--"

"I know, sweetheart, I know, and-and that's why... well, Sam, our neighbor, has this... house boat yacht sort of a thing; it's huge and it's really fancy, it's got something like four rooms and two bathrooms and a full bar with a mini restauraunt and a huge kitchen, and when I told him that my only daughter was getting married, well... he told me you two could use it for an entire week, if you like. He's got it fully staffed and everything, but I think you guys will only need a couple people."  
My jaw dropped; we were already freaking out half way through my Dad's explanation. "What?!" Next to me, Kurt gasped.

"I'm serious," Dad laughed.

"Well, what... it's so expensive!"  
"Sam is taking care of everything, Erin," Dad chuckled. "Don't worry. You'll have everything you need."  
"Yes!" I laughed, turning to Kurt (who was also grinning and laughing) and throwing my arms around him in a hug. "Where... um, where is it? Where's the boat, where will we go?"  
Dad's face slowly broke out into a grin. "How does Alaska sound?"

"ALASKA!" Kurt almost choked on his wine.

"Oh!" I leapt up, throwing my arms around my father. "Well, this is magic! I've been dying to go!"

"Happy wedding, you guys," Dad laughed.

----------

German translations:

_dummes madchen_: silly girl


	3. Celebration

Marie and I walked arm in arm down the hallway to our rooms, laughing until there were tears in our eyes; Kurt, Logan, my parents, Ororo, Kitty and Bobby were all down in the lobby, still chatting for a bit and trying to figure out the next day's plans. I told them that that was fine, but I'd be back- I had to get out of that dress!

"Oh, Alaska! Can you believe it, Marie?" My face hurt I was grinning so big. "It's going to be so beautiful!"

"I know! And just think of it," she adopted a scandalous tone. "You and Kurt, your brand-new groom, all alone on that big boat......" She sighed, clicking her tongue. "You better go easy on that boy, I tell ya..."  
"Marie!" I gasped, laughing. "You wicked, wicked girl!"

My friend giggled. "You must promise me you will tell me all about it, all the beautiful sights you see-- Oh! And the whales! Oh, Erin, to see the whales....."

"Don't worry, girl," I squeezed her hand. We came up upon my room; I keyed the door open and the two of us breezed inside. "I'll tell you everything."

She grabbed my hand, raising an eyebrow at me. "_Everything?_"

I laughed again. "You're crazy, but _fine_. Yes. Everything."

"Hmm," she nodded matter-of-factly with a smile on her face. We chatted a bit longer as I washed my face, but eventually my friend yawned. "Oh.... well, honey, I'm gonna get to bed, I am so tired from all that dancing and drinking and all around partying that I think I could just sleep in my makeup."

"Eew, don't do that," I teased, and we laughed. Marie looked me over for a moment.

"Erin, I am so happy for you. You and Kurt deserve all the joy in the world. You're the cutest couple I've ever seen."

I smiled, touched. "You really think so?"

"You're perfect."

"And you're sweet, you know?" I went over and gave her a hug. "You go get some rest. I'm sleeping in tomorrow, so don't expect me out of this room any earlier than ten, okay?"

"Aah? Yeah?" Marie grinned suggestively, nodding and raising her eyebrows at me.  
"Oh, Marie!" I groaned, laughing.

"Aw, girl, you know I love ya," she giggled. "See ya tomorrow, eh?"

I nodded and smiled.

Marie gave me a final smile as she left my room, but once she made it to the hallway she stopped. She saw someone out there. Grinning at the stranger she looked at me and then back at whomever it was at the door. "She's in there, hot stuff," she jerked her head in my direction.

"_Danke schoen,_" the soft voice floated in from the hall, and my new husband walked in, blushing purple and giving me a playful little smile.

"Goodnight, you two," Marie shut the door behind him.

"'Night, Marie," I chuckled, and for a few moments there was silence.

"_Gutenabend, Frau Wagner_," he said softly.

And I couldn't help but feel my whole face flush red again. "Boy..." I chuckled as Kurt approached me. "You know, I think we've discovered you have a new mutant ability."

"Oh?" He gave an amused smile as he put an arm around my waist and took my hand in his, pulling me towards him and slowly dancing me around the room. I could feel his tail wrap itself around the back of my knee.

"You have an uncanny knack for making all the blood rush to my face in split seconds."

Kurt laughed, kissing my ear. "And to think, I am not even trying......"

I smiled, burying my face in his neck as he softly sang our song to me. "Stars shining bright above you..... night breezes seem to whisper, 'I love you'..... birds singing in a sycamore tree, dream a little dream of me."

I bumped into something rooted to the ground, and before we knew it-- "Whoa!"-- we went sailing over and onto the bed, laughing. Kurt put his arms around me, and after a moment, I looked down to see my hand had found his ring on the chain around his neck. I smiled, and Kurt gave a little chuckle. He tilted my chin to make me look at him. Brushing hair from my eyes he studied my face, yellow eyes jumping from one place to the next. "_Meine schone frau_......" A slow smile crept across his face. "My beautiful wife."

I couldn't say anything for a moment as my throat felt like it had a knot in it. I sniffled, my chin shaking a bit. "I love you, Kurt."

"_Ich liebe dich, auch, kleines..... _more than my own life." Kurt leaned in and kissed me deeply; he started to pull off his jacket, and once it was off I went for his shirt. When the shirt was finally unbuttoned and off, I pulled him towards me by the ring around his neck (he gave me a devilish grin that made me giggle) as we celebrated our first night as husband and wife.

-------------------------------------------------

German translations:

_Gutenabend, Frau Wagner_: Goodevening, Mrs. Wagner


End file.
